


Reading Fluffy A Christmas Story- A Gabenath Server Prompt

by Chicken_WithaSaber



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien still believes in santa claus, Crack, Discord: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server, F/M, Gabenath Baby, Gabriel hates Christmas with a passion XD, Gabriel the Grinch, Gen, crack and comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_WithaSaber/pseuds/Chicken_WithaSaber
Summary: Gabriel's daughter begs for him to read her a Christmas story. He reluctantly obliges, crushing Adrien's dreams in the process.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: GNBCAAC Winter 2020 Prompts





	Reading Fluffy A Christmas Story- A Gabenath Server Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

If Nathalie Agreste knew one thing, it would be that her husband Gabriel would do anything for his children. That was why when their daughter Isabella toddled over and demanded to be read a Christmas story, she pointed to her husband, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Gabriel was notoriously known in the Agreste household as a Christmas hater. Even when the designer was a child, he always complained about the holiday, and grumbled about how Christmas was commercialized, exaggerated, a waste of money, historically inaccurate… you get the picture. In fact, Gabriel’s own mother nicknamed her son ‘Gabriel the Grinch’.

But Gabriel, the ever doting father, placed Isabella on his lap and said, “ Now now my dear little moth, don’t you want to read something different? Aren’t you tired of all this Christmas stupidity- err, stories?” But Isabella shook her head, determined to get what she wanted. “Dada, I want a Chwistmas stowy!”. Gabriel sighed; it looked like his little princess would get her way; really, there never was a doubt that he would deny her what she wanted. The designer cracked a reluctant smile. “Alright ‘Bella, I’ll read you a nice Christmas story, and then it’s time for you to go to bed; Adrien will tuck you in.” Isabella clapped her hands excitedly, and Gabriel picked up the first red and green book he could find, determined to get this over with. Father and daughter snuggled on the sofa, enjoying the cozy warmth of the fireplace. Gabriel opened the book. “Alright Isabella, let’s see… According to the author, Christmas is no longer celebrated for the original reason; rather, the holiday has become extremely commercialized, and society has all-together begun to use Christmas as an excuse to advertise and make more money. According to Professor Boringface II, television companies advertise Christmas rom-coms, which leads young woman to focus on love and superficial gifts from their unsuspecting significant others-“

“Daddy, this is boring! Can we read something different?”, Isabella asked him with a yawn. While Gabriel was quite enjoying what he was reading, he obliged. “Of course my darling little peahen, let me skip to the next chapter. Ok, dear: Chapter two- The stupidity of Santa Claus: As noted by Sir Buzzkill and Professor SoggyCrumpet IV, Santa Claus is a charade, and can cause young children to lose trust in their parents when they find out that that large, red-suited man is in fact, fake. When we talk about Santa, we teach our children that it is acceptable to break into houses! And we wonder why society is becoming more and more corrupt! In this chapter, I, Professor SoggyCrumpet IV have spent months, nay, years researching this pressing matter, and the evidence is crystal clear: The fabrication of Santa Claus is the sole reason behind society’s downfall and destruction!”

A dramatic gasp interrupted Gabriel, who was getting more and more invested in his reading. Adrien had just entered the room, and was standing at the entrance, frozen in shock, with a horrified expression on his face. “W-what do you mean, Santa Claus isn’t real?!” It was at that moment, that Gabriel realized that he was not reading a children’s book, but rather, a massive research paper, titled “Christmas- Its History, Lies, And Odd Traditions; A Passionately Researched Paper By His Honorable Highness Archduke Grouchyface the First ”.

Well…Oops. This would not be an easy discussion with his poor son, who looked as if if he was about to sob at any moment...

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, so glad to finally publish this! My computer crashed as I typed up the first draft and deleted everything, so I had to retype half the fic -_-


End file.
